1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to a connector enabling a high density close proximity panel mounting characteristic, without requiring a pre-determined number of connections.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors are used to terminate coaxial cables, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability.
Connectors may be mounted on panels and/or equipment enclosures as an environmentally and/or electrically isolated interconnection point for electrical cables transmitting Radio Frequency (RF), control signals and/or electrical power between other panels and/or equipment enclosures or remote equipment such as antennas or the like.
Where the panel and/or electrical enclosure is small and/or requires multiple isolated cable and/or device interconnections, surface space available for panel mount type connectors may be limited, necessitating a high density interconnection solution.
Conventional panel mount connectors, for example for coaxial cables transmitting RF signals, each feature a separate connector body with a base flange typically configured to receive four fasteners for securing the connector to the planar surface of the panel. The space required for seating these fasteners and/or accessing the coupling nut of the attaching connector presents a minimum footprint dimension for each connector.
Preconfigured high density ganged arrangements with multiple connector ports sharing a common outerbody and/or integrated panel mounting arrangement are known. However, these arrangements are typically designed for a fixed number of connection ports, reducing design flexibility if the fixed number of connection ports is not the number required for a specific implementation. Manufacture and inventory of a plurality of separate assemblies, each with a different number of connection ports selected in anticipation of market demand, increases manufacturing and inventory costs. Where a ganged arrangement is applied, but each of the available connection ports is not utilized, additional material expense and/or manufacturing steps may be required. Further, environmental seal and/or RF shielding issues may arise.
Competition in the coaxial cable connector market has focused attention on improving electrical performance, interconnection quality consistency and design flexibility. Further, reduction of overall costs, including materials, training and installation costs, is a significant factor for commercial success.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a coaxial connector and method of interconnection that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.